


Mutter

by Pilakahiya



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015) RPF
Genre: Is this even fluff? I don't know I forgot but here it is, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilakahiya/pseuds/Pilakahiya
Summary: When he starts to feel his emotions, he needed someone to cope. Someone to comfort him.It was a long time since he had someone to soothe his feelings.
Relationships: Original Characters - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Mutter

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt found in Twitter:
> 
> "when character a of your otp calls character b by their first name in times of great stress or adversity or in a really intimate moment when they’d normally use their last name, title or rank"

His empty shell has been filled. He kept seeing a man who filled that space. In horrors of war, he thought he would never find his solace in his lifetime. He never experienced comfort. It was never a thought in his mind. Till he came who let him in his walls. He craves more of it. The other doesn't mind it, letting himself explore to what he wants more.

"Maximo."

He mutters, his head buried on his shoulder. He feels his straight hair being combed. He forgets what it was like in the battlefield for a moment. Just quiet and bliss that he never felt. He hears murmuring in his ear. His heart was put into ease.

"Sandalio."

He hears him mutter, a gentle meek voice. What was does a messenger have that managed to disarm him fully?

"Maximo."

He feels his own pain again. The pain he refused to feel. Yet he feels what he has lost a long time ago. Why? Why did he let himself down just for this man?

"Maximo."

"Maximo."

"Maximo..."

He kept muttering him. His voice trembled for the first time. He feels his fears crawling up to him.

"Sandalio."

That firm tone of voice broke through. A hand that quietly tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Roming."

He lifted his head, met those brown eyes. He now remembers why. He keeps that in mind. He will not forget this soul. His hand grasps for his hair, pulling him close. His lips no longer quiver nor his voice cracked. His heart learned to calm down, yet its beats simply yearns for him.

"Imong."

His lips slowly presses on his temple. Ever so vulnerable in warring times, he found solace in him. The lieutenant mutters his name, to him it became synonymous for comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt found in Twitter:
> 
> "when character a of your otp calls character b by their first name in times of great stress or adversity or in a really intimate moment when they’d normally use their last name, title or rank"


End file.
